This invention relates to lift devices and, more particularly, to a lift that is operable from a wheelchair to assist the occupant of the wheelchair in getting into and out of a vehicle.
Such devices are commercially available in various forms, one of which is simply a modified cargo lift of a type designed for trucks. This type of lift has been mounted on the rear of a van-type vehicle, and hinged to be folded into an upright position when not in use. Other lift devices that have been proposed are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,965; 3,613,917 and 3,516,559. These are specially designed elevator devices which are built into the vehicle so as to be stored inside when not in use.
With any such device, a primary consideration is ease of operation, because those confined to wheelchairs have limited manipulative ability and frequently do not have normal strength in their arms and hands. Moreover, because of the complete dependence of the wheelchair occupant upon the lift, stability and complete safety while on the lift are very important. Previous efforts to achieve these primary objectives have resulted in lift devices that are relatively complex in construction, relatively expensive to fabricate and install, sometimes bulky, and in the case of exterior lifts, unsightly and obstructive to rear vision, as well as subject to tampering and vandalism.
Accordingly, these prior devices have been only partially successful in providing a satisfactory lift device. The present invention provides an improved lift device which can be readily operated from a wheelchair, during both entering and leaving a vehicle, and at the same time is relatively simple in construction and installation so as to be capable of sale at a competitive price, and stores compactly in the vehicle when not in use.